Are you? You know
by The-Basses
Summary: Blair and Chuck return from their honeymoon and Blair has some big news to share. News that Chuck doesn't even know. C/B If you find any mistakes I'm truly sorry! This wasn't written by me my best friend wrote it, She tried her hardest so please enjoy it :] If she should continue let me know so I can tell her! Credit :Nathalie Simon
1. Chapter 1

Everyone was gathered at the Humphreys house waiting for Chuck and Blair's arrival. They were on their honeymoon for almost 4 moths and everyone missed them terribly. Even Dan kind off missed them. Chuck and Blair hardly communicated with them; they were always busy doing something. Which it's a normal thing to do in honeymoons! Chuck and Blair were so in love, yeah their wedding was pretty quick and not this big fairytale but it was also beautiful and romantic.

"Ugh, where are they" Serena yelled as she roamed around the kitchen of the Humphreys loft

"Serena, Calm down Chuck told me they were on their way" Lily said quickly

"They need to hurry, I'm kind off hungry" Dan said quickly

"The food isn't even done yet, and Dorota is on her way with Eleanor and Cyrus" Lily spoke

"Come on Dan lets go to the room"

"Keep the door open" Rufus said while trying to keep his laughter from blurting out

"Dad" Dan rolled his eyes and walked away with Serena

After almost an hour Dorata, Eleanor and Cyrus finally got to the house but Blair and Chuck were still on their way. Everyone was starting to think they weren't going to show. A light knock on the door got everyone to their feet. 'Finally' Serena thought as she ran to the door and opened it

"Blair" She squealed "Oh gosh I've missed you" She gave Blair a big hug

"Your squeezing me" Blair said without breath

"I don't care you've been gone for much too long" Serena said still hugging her

"No seriously you're killing me" Blair said while giving Serena a light push

"Sis" Chuck said with a smirk "Letting us in or not?"

"Of course but first…." She gave Chuck a quick hug " I actually missed you" she said

"I missed you too"

Chuck and Blair entered the house and everyone greeted them. While Rufus and Dorota were fixing the dinner table everyone was conversing with each other. They didn't even notice Chuck and Blair had sneaked away into the kitchen. When Lily noticed she excused herself and walked to the kitchen. She stopped and smiled at the view. Chuck was giving Blair butterfly kisses all over her face.

"Sorry to interrupt but dinners on the table, and you guys had four months together so Charles let Blair get some air" She laughed "You'll get her back right after dinner"

"Okay" Chuck sighed as he let Blair go "Go sit with the girls"

"Okay" she smiled before giving Chuck a quick peck on the lips and disappearing and sitting on the table with the girls.

When they all sat on the dinner table Eleanor noticed Blair wasn't touching her food

"Blair" She called

"Yes mom?"

"You haven't touched your dinner what's wrong?"

"Umm Chuck and I had a big lunch, I'm still kind off full" she said quickly while looking down at the food

"We've got sushi" Dan said quickly while putting a big plate on Sushi on the table

This time Eleanor and Lily both noticed the strange look on Blair face they gave each other the 'she's pregnant' wink

"Blair Me and your mom want to show you something" Lily said as her and Eleanor got up from the table "Serena join us?"

Blair nodded before also getting up and walking with them. They walked to the back of the house and stopped in front on the bathroom. Eleanor opened the door and gave Blair and 'puke' sign

"That's it let in all out" Lily said while rubbing

"I-"Blair tried to speak but she soon started puking again

"We know Blair" Eleanor smiled "Congratulations"

"Know what?" Serena asked "Wait… Blair are you…"

Blair nodded as she rinsed her mouth out with water and smiled

"OMG" Serena squealed

"Shut up" She said as she dumped the water out her mouth "Chuck doesn't know yet"

"What why?" Serena said quickly

"I found out a couple weeks ago, I wanted him to find out first… is it that obvious?"

"Lift up your shirt" Eleanor said

Blair did as she was told. She lifter up her shirt and showed the girls her obvious growing belly and smiled

"And how hasn't Chuck noticed?"

"ivebeenavoidingsex" Blair mumbled

"What?" Lily and Eleanor said in unison

"She's been avoiding sex" Serena repeated

Blair face turned a crimson red "yeah that" she said quickly

"Why haven't you told him?" Eleanor asked

"Because he said he wanted to be married for at least a year before having babies"

"Well you have to tell him" Eleanor smiled

"I will" Blair explained "I just don't know when"

A light knock startled them all

"The sushi getting cold" Rufus said quickly "Are you guys eating?"

"I can't go out there and smell that kind of food, It gets me sick" Blair whispered

"Stay here, I'll fix it" Lily explained

Blair sat on the seat of the toilet and waited for the girls to come back she heard a knock and quickly opened

"Chuck" she said startled

"Blair why are you in here Baby?" Chuck said quickly

"Umm I- I… Chuck I'm pregnant! I'm sorry" Blair said while looking down with tears in her eyes

"Hey-hey Baby why are you crying" Chuck said as he pulled Blair to a hug "we're having a baby, that's great news"

"You don't want babies right now" Blair said looking up at Chuck

"I never said that" he started "I said we should wait… but you know how happy that makes me?"

"How" she asked

"So, so Happy" he kissed Blair lightly on the lips

"We're going to be parent" Blair said with a smile

"Yeah we are" Chuck said while kissing Blair but pulling away quickly "Wait, is that why you've been avoiding me?"

"mhmmm" Blair nodded

"And here I thought you were planning on leaving me" Chuck sighed "Whenever you feel like you're ready to go back to having sex let me know" chuck said quickly

"I've been ready; I was just scared about your reaction about me being pregnant" she looked down

"I LOVE the idea of having Children with you" He smiled "I can't wait to have more"

"Chuck can we have this one first?" she laughed "don't plan ahead"

"Can I rub it?" he asked shyly

"Of-course" Blair smiled "Are you mad that I kept it from you"

"A little, But I know you had your reasons and I respect you for that Mrs. Bass" he smiled

"Say it again" Blair kissed Chucks lips

"Mrs. Bass" he smirked

"Again"

"Mrs. Bass" he repeated before kissing Blair again

Blair broke away "I'll never get tired of that, you know?"

"I'll never get tired of it either… I love calling you my wife" he smiled

"Now we have a little Bass on the way" Blair smirked

"We have a Waldorf-Bass on the way" he corrected

"Yes we do"

"I love you baby" Chuck spoke

"Aww I love-"

"I was talking to my baby" he said while rubbing Blair belly "But I guess I kind of love you too, I mean I did marry you right?"

"Yeah you did, Mr. Butterflies in his stomach" Blair said while stepping out the bathroom

"I thank those butterflies every day for making me feel this way for you" he smiled

"And I thank you limo every day, for letting me have my way with you whenever I want "Blair smirked

"Desert" Dan yelled as he walked into the living room "who's still hungry?"

"We are" Blair joked looking at Chuck


	2. Chapter 2

Chuck was lying in bed with his hands wrapped around his naked wife. All he could do was smile. He couldn't believe he was going to be a father. Blair was carrying his child, his son or his daughter would be growing inside his wife anytime now. Last time Blair was pregnant, it was Louis and well Chuck hated the thought of Blair being with him, having his kids. Chuck didn't know why but he actually felt love for that baby, even though it wasn't his. He felt Blair tense up and he quickly got worried.

"Blair" Chuck asked in a concerned voice

Blair pushed Chuck grabbed her robe and ran into the bathroom. Chuck quickly ran in after her holding her hair up.

"That's it, Let it out"

"I-"Bletch Blair started throwing up again

"Shh" Chuck rubbed Blair on the back lightly

When Blair was done throwing up she sat on the corner of the tub and closed her eyes. She was trying to avoid crying. Blair was happy about being pregnant but she hated morning sickness, for Blair morning sickness brought back her terrible memories. She reopened her eyes and smiled when her eyes landed at her handsome husband.

"You okay baby?" Chuck asked troubled

"Yeah I'm okay" Blair smiled

"Anything I can do?" Chuck asked

"Kiss me?" Blair grinned "Or you don't want to because I puked?"

"Nonsense" Chuck laughed as he leaned in a pecked her lips

"Is that all I get?"

Chuck laid his head on Blair's thigh and brought her head down to meet his. He gave her a sweet open-mouth kiss. Blair hand quickly went to Chuck's cheek and rubbed it.

"Mmm" She smiled as she pulled away "Know that's a kiss"

Chuck quickly got up from the ground and turned on the shower. He extended his hand and brought Blair up with him. He opened his robe and walked into the hot steaming shower

"Are you joining me?" He winked at her

"How can I say no, when little Chuck wants to play" Blair replied looking at Chucks throbbing erection

"There is nothing little about my penis" he growled

Blair knew Chuck had a big ego and she loved pushing is buttons. "It feels pretty small to me" she smirked

Chuck closed the glass door and locked it.

"Chuck! I was joking" Blair yelped "You can't seriously be angry"

"Lalalalala" Chuck sang "I can't hear you"

"Chuuuck" Blair cried "Open the door…. Please"

"Fine" Chuck said as he slid open the door "But Chuck J.r is too small to give you any attention!"

"Chuck, I was joking" She explained as she rubbed Chucks erection "You know you have a very pleasing penis"

"Do I?" He smirked

"Yes you do" Blair smiled "Now can you use it and please me?"

"Of-course I can"

After an hour in the shower they both came out happy and satisfied. Chuck got ready for work and Blair got ready to go to Serena's house for the day. Her and Chuck hated being separated but they loved that they woke up together and fell asleep together. Blair loved being a married woman, well she loved being married to Chuck and she wouldn't Change it for the world. When she was married with Louis it was all for show and it was all a lie. Getting with Dan was the biggest mistake she could have ever done, because well she never really loved him. He just treated her nicely and made her feel protected. With Chuck she had great love, and that's all she needed.

"When's our first appointment?" Chuck asked

"Next week, on Tuesday at 11:00AM … Clear your schedule" Blair smiled as she gave Chuck a quick peck "Call me later?"

"I will" he smiled as he disappeared out of the room

Blair stared at herself in the mirror and rubbed her belly 'I'm pregnant' she thought "I haven't even met you and I love you already" she whispered


	3. Chapter 3

It was the day of Chuck and Blair's first ultrasound and they were very excited, but also very nervous. Blair woke up super early making sure she didn't wake up Chuck. Blair was a nervous wreck, last time she was pregnant she sadly lost the baby and those thought had been flying through her head lately. Chuck was nervous but he tried his hardest not to show it. Chuck didn't want Blair to worry as much so he acted as if he wasn't worried but in all honesty he was terrified. He already lost his mom and dad he would hate to lose Blair too.

"Good morning baby" Chuck said as he walked into the kitchen and gave Blair a quick kiss on the lips

"Good morning" she smiled

"Are you showered up?" Chuck asked

"Yeah, I got dressed and everything" she smiled

"well then no fun for you this morning, I didn't appreciate waking up all alone" Chuck scoffs

"Sorry, you just looked so peaceful I didn't want to wake you" Blair pouted

"Its okay" Chuck smiled "Well I'm going to go shower now... All alone... with no one to rub my back or my peni-"

"GO!" Blair yelled "Have fun showering"

"FINE! Its your lost baby"

After Chuck got out of the bathroom Chuck and Blair went to the hospital and stayed in the waiting room. Chuck kept looking at magazines about 'Child birth' and 'How to raise a Child'. While Blair kept roaming around the hall way. She couldn't sit still what if she wasn't pregnant? What If her brain was making everything up?

"Blair sit down" Chuck said quietly

"No, the doctors almost coming" Blair replied quickly

"Blair you said that like 10 times" Chuck laughed "Come here, look at this"

"What?" Blair said as she sat next to Chuck

"It says here that pregnant women have crazy hormones" he smirked

"Shut UP!" She rolled her eyes "I thought it was something important you Basshole"

"That's very important" he argued

"yeah okay" Blair laughed

"You know sex is very impor-"

"Mr. and " The doctor called from her room

"That's us" Blair said as she quickly jumped up her seat and walked into the doctors office. Chuck quickly followed

"Okay , are you here for a pregnancy test or a ultrasound?"The doctor asked

'She must be new' Blair thought "I um.. We"

"Can we do both? Just to make sure we were correct?" Chuck interrupted

"Sure" the doctor said quickly "Okay Blair, we need to take out some blood"

"Umm... Okay" Blair smiled

After they did Blair the blood test the doctor came back into the room and smiled at us "Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Bass you guys are 2 months pregnant"

Chuck grabbed Blair and hugged her "I love you" he whispered in her ear

"I love you too" Blair whispered back

"Okay , come on we have to take the ultrasound test" The doctor said quickly

"okay" Chuck and Blair said in unison

We walked into a room where the doctor told Blair to lay on the small bed. Blair Lifted up her shirt and the doctor put some jelly like jel on Blair stomach and placed the scanner on her belly. Chuck didn't take his eyes off of Blair until the doctor taped him on the shoulder

"That's your baby" she said " and that's its heartbeat"

"That's... that's my- our baby?" Chuck

"yes that's your baby" the doctor smiled "Okay well do you have any questions?"

"is everything okay in there ?" Blair asked

"Yes, everything is fine. The baby is fine" she smiled and got up and walked to the door " your next appointment is in 3 weeks"

"Okay thank you" Chuck smiled

"Our Baby" Blair said looking up at Chuck "Chuck we're having a baby"

"Yeah we are" Chuck smiled "Thank you"

"for what?" Blair asked looking up at chuck confused

"For giving us another try" He smiled "For accepting to be my wife, for letting me take your virginity in the back of the limo, for dealing with my nonsense but most of all thank you for loving me the way you do.

"I love you Chuck" she smiled

"We're going to be parents" he cried "You make me so happy"

"You make me happy bass" she pecked his lips "very happy"

"Lets go home and celebrate?" he smiled

"how?" Blair asked

"Maybe lay in bed and watch some movie, maybe we can make out and touch each other or I can stick me very pleasing peni-"

"Bass, no foul language around the baby" Blair hissed

"Sorry, I just cant help myself you're even sexier now that you're pregnant" he smirked

"Chuck I'm not even showing yet" Blair rolled her eyes and opened the door of the office

"There's a certain glow about you that's turning your little Chuckie on right now" he smirked

"Well turn him off" Blair laughed " I want to go home and rest, I am very tired"

"Tired of what?" Chuck scoffed "We haven't had our daily work out"

"Well I'm sleepy, so no sex for you mister" Blair smirked as she open the door of the limo and entered

"Oh, well no one told you to wake up so early" Chuck scoffed "Can I have a kiss at least?"

"Mhmm" Blair smiled "But just a little one"

"Okay" Chuck raised his eyebrow and leaned in and gave her a quick tap. Chuck was about to pull away when Blair depend the kiss. Chuck pulled away breathless "I thought you said a little one, what was that?"

"Shut up, it's the hormones" Blair said quickly while straddling him "You-Me- Limo sex NOW"

"Okay-Okay, your so bossy sometimes" Chuck said with a smirk "But your wish is my command..."

"Arthur drive around the city a few time please." Blair said quickly before turning back and kissing Chuck


End file.
